Naruto the DUNCE Uzumaki
by MaxFair
Summary: 'I wish my dad would stop hitting me' 'I wish I could have a genuine friend' Naruto has no one, well, except if you count the punch landing on his face. Sasuke would give anything for a friend who likes him for him, not because he's a model. SASUNARU


"_Those aren't my fucking kids!" _

"_Shut the hell up and calm down!"_

I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't react like I used to when I moved here. Flinching, wincing, and wondering if I should call the cops to stop the act of abuse. The little girl, crying her eyes out at her daddy, wasn't going to get it easy. Police involved would make matters worse.

Being in the position of watching your father drink and yell, making you upset wasn't something foreign to me. My mother was not a saint, either.

"I'm not getting into anything," I gave my mom a weary look from my bed, watching as she rapped her fingers against the doorway in worry "You know how it is."

A couple choking sounds are heard from the window, then silence once again. I want to yell at my mom; 'Stop making noise! I can't hear!'

She leaves and I hear some noise that sounds like a laugh or cry.

I hear a familiar male voice. I lean over, trying to recognize, hoping to god that it isn't Steven going at yet another drunken fight.

Mom starts the dishes.

I groan and feel myself getting angry. Why the fuck is she washing dishes?

She stops the dishes and the house goes silent. I smile at the minimal noise and listen again, not caring that even if I am eavesdropping, if I get caught I'll be beaten in till I'm bright as a tomato. Mom shuffles for a second and I beg for her to stop the noise.

She starts the blender.

"What the fuck?" I scream, kicking my feet out. She doesn't hear me. She has her fucking blender on. It's one of those moments when I want to kick her in her face. It's like this when she gets high, too. She's going to overdose someday.

"Do you want some –hic- tequila?" She bumbles about and I call a 'no' to her, mumbling the profanity so she doesn't get mad.

Drunk people are confusing. My mom, she'll either get mad, or get upset because she doesn't have my step father to scream at me, and then beat the shit out of me. He's not home, I think. I can't hear because she's rooting for food in the kitchen.

"_Wanna go? Wanna go?" _

I hear my step dad yell outside, and I whimper before closing my laptop. I hide it under my bed, packing up the black cord that charges it and my headphones. Everything goes at the bottom of the bed, because if it's not, it's just another excuse to take me down.

"Fuckin' Naruto!" I hear my mom yell, slamming down a glass cup. My dad snarls and screams at me to come down, knowing already that I'm in for a beating.

My mom is a traitor, except when she's alone or sober. She's nice when she's not getting high or wasted, and not being interrupted by her sticking-the-needle-in-arm time. Heroin is not a nice thing to go through, from what I've seen.

"Naruto, you fuckin' asshole! All we ever do is give and profity for you," I ignore his messed up words and slurred speech "Fuckin' ignorant bitch! I'll shows you what I can do to him!"

I know I can't run. It's night time. Mom told him I'm home. He knows I'm up here.

I close my eyes for a few brief seconds, only opening them once to see if he knocked down my door again. He's panting, waving a can or beer around "I need to show you a lesson!" I nod before speaking "What did I do?"

"You stole from your mother! You've been drinking!" I know that I shouldn't bring up that she _offered _me for a drink "You know what- I don't fucking care! Become a dumb whore like your mother and do drugs! I'm the one keeping your ass off the street, provide for us some!"

Obviously I feel like yelling at his flushed face, but instead I hold in the urges and bite the inside of my cheek.

"I'm sorry. It'll never happen again; I thought that a little drink is good. But it's bad. I'm sorry." I've gotten pretty good at explaining.

He yells some more and throws his can at me before smacking me across my face. It's going to mark.

xXxXxXxXx

_Sasuke Uchiha: 15 and gorgeous. _

I read the article briefly about the son of the Uchiha Company. His brother, Itachi is first in line as "The sexiest man in the world" and Sasuke's too young to be put in line.

He's beautiful. Gorgeous, like the title says. He looks like he was clean cut.

Sakura and Ino say he's coming to our school in a week. I think it's a petty rumor. He's not coming here, at Konoha High of all places. It's a good school, don't get me wrong, but we all have messed up secrets here. Mine? My father.

Sasuke has no secrets. He's pure. He shouldn't be in our school.

For some reason, I can't help but to fantasize about what it would be like to hang out with Sasuke Uchiha. We'd hang out; he'd give me pointers on how to look nice. I look ugly; disgusting.

The only thing good on me is my blond hair. I have blue eyes, but no one can really see them because I wear my bangs over them. I don't like being stared at from the eyes, and it's not like I can afford a haircut. I'm lucky that I have a computer.

He'd hang out with me and bring me to his mansion and we'd play all his expensive video games.

We'd make the girls jealous and would ignore them, running along.

We'd kiss- No. No. He's straight, and I'm a stupid bisexual depressed kid who has a abusive family. I don't deserve to think about these things when I know they would never come true. I'm not like able like him. Being pretty is everything; He's not coming here, and definitely not going to notice me unless I am my usual dunce and trip over something.

I'd never be friends with Sasuke Uchiha. I'm not good enough.


End file.
